


Mise en Place

by wede_fic (frahulettaes)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-08
Updated: 2008-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frahulettaes/pseuds/wede_fic
Summary: SPN RPS AU crack fic where Jensen is the uptight Maitre D at a swanky club and Jared is the new loose canon chef. Also there's a cooking show.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 2





	Mise en Place

The camera drops, swooping down over the immaculate studio, the tables filled with ingredients, plates, arrangements of fresh produce. It is a dream of streamlined shapes and stainless steel counters.

Right on mark in the center of it all is the host, Sharon Argossie, head mistress of “Chef’s Challenge” and the most hated and loved host on cable television. She’s her indisputable self, dressed in sleek trousers and a clinging white dress shirt just a tad too small.

She’s a powerhouse and knows it. The camera comes in for a close up, sweeping from below and skimming the curves of her body to settle on her meticulously groomed face. She smiles.

“Welcome, viewers. And Welcome Chef’s to tonight’s Challenge.” She gestures to the chef’s as though displaying them as her own creation. Which, in a way, they are.

“The stakes tonight are the highest they’ve ever been. The winner of tonight’s challenge will walk away with the keys to tonight’s location and one year of marketing and funding to create a world class new menu.” She pauses and the collected chef’s eyes widen in surprise and the audience gasps and applauds. She waits graciously for her audience to subside before continuing.

“The winner of tonight’s challenge will win one year at the Zagat award winning Entre Neu, Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s waterfront classic French restaurant on the beach in Santa Monica, California, as his Executive Chef and gastronomic muse.”

The audience applauds, cheering wildly….

*****  
One Month Earlier

****

Jensen sleeps with the veranda door open.

He likes the sound of the ocean, the only uncontrolled sound he can enjoy, and the rush of cool sea breeze that wakes him in the mornings. Loves the contrast of the biting wind with the warm tangle of his three hundred count, Egyptian cotton sheets and the smooth, warm skin of the man sharing his bed. It is that rushing sound of the waves that wakes him and he savors the quiet in his room and the crash of the waves far away on the sand.

He doesn't stay in bed for long, feels too lazy if he does, slips from between the sheets with a last caress over slim hips and the lush rise of ass of his bedmate before grabbing his robe and shuffling into the kitchen for coffee. It's shade grown, from a tiny plantation in Cuba that one of Entre Neu's patrons had brought back very illegally in a secret compartment in his luggage. He grinds the beans and heats the purified water, each movement choreographed from long practice, and pours the grounds into the French press.

He's sipping his second cup on the veranda with a fresh croissant when last night's company finally joins him. There's a soft brush of lips at his temple and he smiles as Zac drops gracefully into the chair opposite him. He continues to sip his coffee, for some reason still shy even after six months together, and looks away.

"Coffee?" He offers and Zac slides his cup into range, chin in hand, watching with warmth and affection, his bangs hanging over one eye, lips still lush from last nights kisses. Looking at him makes Jensen want again, makes him wish for it to be Sunday so he could take Zack back to bed. But it's Tuesday and they'll just have to make do with coffee and the slick warmth of a quick shower.

He drops Zac at Portola's Garden and makes it to Entre Neu by nine, just in time for the morning's deliveries, just in time to lose himself the the business of the day.

*****

It's just after two and the lunch rush has slowed to a few business men lingering over coffee and a party of laughing women throwing a bridal shower in a private room when Jeff Morgan arrives with all the fanfare and chaos of his usual visits. Jensen pinches the bridge of his nose and tries to unclench his jaw before pasting on a smile and going to beard the lion in his den. He takes his time, making sure the floor is under control and the kitchen is running smoothly before leaving Leonard in charge and making his way to Jeff's office.

He wonders what's brought Jeff in today, goes over the last few weeks in his mind trying to prepare for whatever the meeting might bring. He's not worried, he's damn good at his job. He should be, he trained with the best. But Jeff's unpredictable at best and though they've had their small differences, he knows Jeff trusts him. 

Jeff's seldom used office sits at the back of Entre Neu, the windows overlooking the beach at the north end of Santa Monica, the furnishings sparse, European, particular. It's not a space Jensen pictures Jeff feeling comfortable in, but Jensen knows it's for looks. For power. Jeff chooses his surroundings with precision, with purpose and this office is the shining example of that. Just as is his restaurant. Jensen supposes he's just as much a part of Jeff's well constructed life as the furnishings in this room. The thought doesn't upset him. He's glad to be where he is.

"Jensen." Jeff booms his welcome and pats him heartily on the back. It's not exactly the greeting he expected. "Come in, sit.." he gestures at the angled gray chair in front of them. Jensen sits. Jeff claps his hands together, rubbing them, smiling and sits across from Jensen.

"Jeff." Jensen says. He feels distinctly uncomfortable. Something is wrong. "What...did something. The place is fine, Jeff. The receipts are good..." He suddenly feels panic.

"Jensen," Jeff says and puts his hands up, bracing against Jensen's reaction. "Relax. Nothing's wrong. Believe me. Entre neu is fine. A little stayed, but I've got a plan for that. Now..." He pops up and opens his brief case, shuffles papers, arranges photos and a contract out on his desk. It takes Jensen a moment, he's relieved by the praise, before his hits on the word, 'stayed'.

"Stayed? Jeff, Entre Neu is traditional, it's not..." He's up now, standing next to Jeff.

"Come on, Jensen. We've had the same menu for the last two years. Zagat's talking about revoking our stars, I can't even get the critics to eat here anymore." Jeff puts a hand on Jensen's arm. "Jen, you're not to blame. If it's anyone, it's me. But I have a plan." And he smiles his trademark smile as he points to the array of papers on his desk.

Jensen picks up the top page and when the content hits him, feels the ground fall away under his feet.

The letter head is for Gourmet Productions, Inc in the name of Sharon Argossie, for the position of Executive Chef for the period of one year from the date indicated and Jensen just stops reading and drops the papers. He feels like he's looking at the Grand Canyon, like he can't get his mind around the scale of what he's seeing. He needs to sit down. Desperately.

"Jeff...you...what? What are you doing? Louis has been with you for years, even before I got here, he's classic. He's one of the best french chef's on the west coast you..."

He stops talking when he runs out of breath and Jeff's hand is at his elbow immediately, helping him to sit.

"Breathe Jensen." He helps Jensen bend forward and pats his back. "I know this is a shock. I know you don't like change and you're right. Louis has been good for us, but it's time for us to change or we're going to lose, oh hell, who'm I kidding, we've lost any prestige we may have had. Listen to me, Jen. It's time for a change and this will be great for us. You'll see." He rubs soothing circles on between Jensen's shoulder blades. Jensen looks at his shoes and wishes he knew his whole life would change today so he could've been more prepared.

******


End file.
